Happy Birthday, Shinichi?
by Azurri Raven Hexium
Summary: Shinichi memang belum berubah, Kaito pun terkekeh kecil akan tingkah Shinichi yang satu ini


**Happy Birthday, Shinichi? **© **Azurri Raven Hexium**

**Detective Conan **© **Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning : AU, mungkin ada unsur OOC, shounen-ai(Kaishin), alur ngebut.**

**Saya tidak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finasial dalam pembuatan fic ini dan hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika kalian tidak menyukai(bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain-lain yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, silahkan segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

03.45 PM...

"Ne, Kudo-kun..." ujar Kaito ke Shinichi. Pemuda itu sibuk menarik-narik tangan detektif ini agar bangun dari kursinya.

Shinichi tidak bergeming sama sekali. Matanya tetap asik menelisik huruf demi huruf yang tercetak pada buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Didorongnya pemuda hiperaktif yang sibuk menggelayuti tangannya perlahan.

"Shin-chan~" rajuk Kaito kesal melihat respon pasif yang diberikan oleh Shinichi. Direbutnya buku novel itu dari pangkuan Shinichi.

Merasa terganggu, detektif muda ini kemudian mendelik tajam ke pencuri di depannya itu.

"Apa maumu, Kuroba?" tanya Shinichi sambil menahan amarahnya akibat interupsi yang dilancarkan Kaito beberapa saat yang lalu. "Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kuroba muda. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." ancamnya perlahan.

Kaito menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Sesuai ekspetasinya. Impresif.

"Kau tak ingat sekarang hari apa?"

Ditatapnya sosok refleksi dirinya yang berbeda gaya rambut polosnya Shinichi pun menjawab. "Hari Minggu, memangnya kenapa?"

Kaito tertawa kecil. Tebakannya benar, semata wayang Kudo ini memang tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Shinichi ulang dengan tidak sabaran. Merasa sedikit kesal akibat ditertawakan tidak jelas oleh Kaito. Dicobanya untuk menyelami benaknya kebelakang, berusaha mencari apa yang ia lewatkan hari ini.

Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat ekspresi Shinichi saat ini. Harus ia akui, Shinichi memang jenius dalam banyak hal. Tapi, ia bisa berubah menjadi orang paling bodoh saat itu berhubungan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Didekatinya pewaris tunggal keluarga Kudo itu perlahan. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam cerulean yang telah membuatnya tersesat sejak pertama kali menyambanginya. Azuritenya pun tenggelam ditelan kelopak matanya seraya ia berlutut dan meraihnya pergelangan tangan kanan Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya bisa membatu saat melihat tingkah laku tunggal Kuroba ini. Perutnya terasa dipenuhi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang bertebangan dan rona merah mulai merayapi pipi ivory-nya. Perasaan yang aneh, tapi bukan dalam artian negatif. Ia hanya bingung karena ia selalu merasakan hal tersebut di kala si pesulap jahil itu melakukan hal-hal yang mebuat hatinya terasa seperti mau meledak. Aliran darah semakin deras mengalir ke pipinya saat Kaito mengecup lembut punggung tangannya itu.

"Oi Kuroba, A, apa-apaan i―"

Dilihatnya Azurite itu kembali bersinar dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil menerobos cerulean miliknya. Membuatnya semakin membeo tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kaito pun bangkit dan menarik Shinichi hingga jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Napas pemuda itu terasa menggelitik daun telinganya. Seperti berbisik, suara lembut Kaito menyapa pendengarannya, melantunkan lagu yang tidak asing lagi bagi para penduduk dunia.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~"

'Lagu 'Happy Birthday'…. Kenapa Kaito malah menyanyikan lagu itu kepadaku? Ataukah mungkin…?' Sepertinya Shinichi hampir sadar akan keadaan saat ini. Netra biru langitnya ia alihkan ke kalender yang menggantung di dinding ruangan itu. Tertera jelas di kertas itu angka 4 dan bulan Mei.

'Jangan-jangan...'

"Happy birthday my dear Tantei-kun..." ujar Kaito sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan Shinichi dan—

*POOF*

—sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna putih dan berpakaian layaknya KID, dengan memegang lambang cinta yang tertulis 'Love You', diberikan oleh Kaito ke Shinichi sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya, untuk Kudo Shinichi.

Pada hari ini…tanggal 4 Mei.

"Happy birthday to you~!" seru Kaito sambil memberikan boneka itu. Shinichi hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya. Matanya terasa panas. Wajahnya bahkan sudah melebihi merah tomat yang ranum di musim panas jikalau masih bisa. Disembunyikan wajahnya itu ke dada Kaito. Tak kuasa menahan malu akibat sikapnya tadi dan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kaito. Tak terasa, airmatanya meleleh akibat perasaan ini.

"Terima kasih, Kaito, terima kasih..." ucap Shinichi disela tangis bahagianya. Di angkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan―malu karena selama ini ia tak pernah menangis di depan orang― dan diciumnya kedua pipi Kaito dengan cepat sebelum ia kembali bersembunyi di dada bidang pemuda.

Kaito yang tidak memperhitungkan serangan dadakan tadi hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget sebelum tergelak dan mengusap-usap perlahan punggung Tanteinya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~THE END~**

* * *

**~Author Note~**

Yup, Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini sekaligus perkenalan dengan semua warga disini /lambailambai  
Anyway, ficlet ini saya dedikasikan untuk hari ulang tahun detektif tercinta kita, Shinichi Kudo.  
Let me say...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINICHI! \(^w^)/  
Semoga cepet kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan bisa jadian bareng Kaito /ditendang

Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di lain waktu. Jaa~


End file.
